In recent years, photovoltaic cells using quantum dots have been developed to further enhance photoelectric conversion efficiency of photovoltaic cells (for example, see Patent Document 1). FIG. 3 is a schematic partial cross-sectional view of a known photoelectric conversion device exemplifying a quantum dot photovoltaic cell. The photoelectric conversion device illustrated in FIG. 3 includes a semiconductor substrate 101 and a quantum dot layer 103 disposed on the semiconductor substrate 101. The quantum dot layer 103 is constituted by quantum dots 103a being semiconductor particles and an inorganic matrix 103b disposed around the peripheries of the quantum dots 103a. 